


Harrowed Uchiha

by Thistle (Fflurion)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Golden Trio, Hikari - Freeform, Itachi/OC - Freeform, Love Story, Pre-Canon, Shisui/OC - Freeform, Uchiha, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uchiha Elders, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fflurion/pseuds/Thistle
Summary: The first branch of the Uchiha never approved of those from the second branch. As Etsuko Uchiha discovers, the second branch are never tolerated. So, when she befriends Shisui and Itachi - and create the Golden Trio, the main branch of the clan has objections.Will the trio's friendship be enough to sway the coup d'état or was it destined to fail from the beginning? Does Etsuko have the strength to stop their personal tortures before Fate claims them all?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. 【序幕】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imaginist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginist/gifts).



Fugaku Uchiha frowned as his son, along with Kagami's child, forwarded into the assembly hall to speak. He attempted to act nonchalant when both boys made themselves comfortable with a girl. They were the only 'children' in the meeting, but Fugaku couldn't risk a backlash from the Elders for banishing his son from the clan affairs.

"Lord Fugaku will now address you all," announced the advisor.

At the back, Itachi and Shisui snickered to each other about Etsuko's interest at the two statues on either side of the stage. They were debating whether the two images were of the legendary Madara or depicting a female counterpart. Despite the lack of scriptures, there was speculation that the mystery 'woman' was able to bring the Uchiha together in Madara's absence.

"I wonder who she is," Etsuko mumbled.

" _She_ is probably a _he_ ," Shisui snickered

"Girls can lead just as well as boys," Etsuko elbowed Shisui in his side. "I'm surprised Fugaku hasn't taken the statue down, he wouldn't want leadership falling into anyone's hands other than his family."

Itachi folded his arms and glanced between the woman and Madara. His interest had spiked. While female ninja was bountiful in the village, they were somewhat overlooked in the Uchiha. Mainly due to very few women awakening the Sharingan and choosing household duties over that of a nation. As he stared at the female's stone features, he wondered if the woman could've been Madara's lover as they were depicted as equals. Itachi shrugged off the thought when his father mentioned the prospects of a civil war.

"The Uchiha have had enough restrictions placed on them," despite Fugaku addressing the entire clan, his eyes never left the trio. "As it is written on our stone tablet, and from the words of Madara Uchiha himself―the Uchiha deserve what is rightfully theirs."

Shisui muffled Etsuko's protests with his hand. A few of the Elders shifted their eyes to them in warning to quiet down. Shisui blew out a long breath and pressed his finger to Etsuko's lips, shaking his head.

"Tonight is the night of the Uchiha," Fugaku's Third-Stage Sharingan activated. "On this day, Konohagakure will be stained red."

Fugaku's Sharingan narrowed at the children who whispered rebellious thoughts to each other. Even though they were no older than twelve, Fugaku could see the alert attentiveness not only in his son's eyes but in the girl's as well. Fugaku's gut told him that the children would become a trouble, so it was now his job to nudge them onto a darker path. Even if that path was total annihilation.


	2. 【章一】

_Four Years Later_

_Run._

I had to be faster if I were to survive. I gasped for breath as Inabi, Yashiro and Tekka chased me. With every step, Inabi threw explosive kunai at my heels in order to send me off balance. Though, I was swift and somersaulted over the explosions to reach the arch of the compound. I was only a few metres from the gate when Tekka latched onto my collar.

I spun on my heel and began to weave hand signs, "Kaiton: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The heat from the fireball alone was enough for him to let go, the width of the flames put enough distance between us for me to roll across the threshold and tumble towards the steps of the main house. Above, Shisui and Itachi bound across the rooftops, throwing assorted kunai and shuriken to divert the other two away from me.

I clutched the scroll close to my chest and jumped into the gutter of the mansion.

"Stop, you're under arrest for desecrating an Uchiha monument!" shouted Yashiro.

Placing the scroll between my teeth, I made the decision to keep running despite the pain in my calves. In one large jump, I made it to the wall at the opposite end of the compound. Though, as my toes landed on the edge, Inabi's kunai landed just above, causing an explosion. I lost my footing and grappled the jagged pieces, squinting as the dust blurred my vision. I splayed my fingers and pricked my shoulders to build the upper body strength to pull myself up. However, my moment of hesitation allowed the three police to catch up to me, their Sharingan on full display.

There were no warrants for arrest, but Fugaku's promise of an Uchiha-run Konahagakure was the main ethos of the clan. In that regard, the military force could detain whoever they pleased. Inabi twirled another kunai around his finger when Shisui landed above me, extending his hand.

In another burst of fire, Itachi used a fireball for us to escape over the wall and into the village again.

"Did you get it?" Shisui asked as he blocked two shurikens with his Tanto.

"Mm," I spat the scroll into my palm and tossed it to him. The gates of the village were nearing closer when I dug my heels into the ground, "Where's Itachi?"

Like always, he wanted to play the martyr. He stood on the distant wall of the compound, defending us. His Sharingan illuminated his deep-set eyes as he shouted down at his father's men. Something inside him had snapped recently and had caused him to swallow his quiet persona in favour of an outspoken and aggressive individual.

Shisui glanced between us and smirked.

"The village is under curfew... .but if they make enough noise and follow us, they'll risk more witnesses," I cracked my knuckles. "Our best bet is the valley."

Shisui nodded and marked my shoulder, calling out to Itachi, "We need to split, dumb-arse!"

Itachi back-flipped over the wall and joined us, holding out his hand for Shisui's mark. Within a matter of seconds, we teleported to a body of water.

As I stared into the calm pool, I couldn't help my shaking fists. Despite being Shisui and Itachi's closest friend, I always seemed to be two steps behind them in stamina and skill. Even if I ran in front, was able to steal a sacred scroll and mimic their jutsu, I was nowhere near as accomplished. I felt inferior in every way, from awakening my Sharingan last by chance, become Chunnin at eight and Jonnin at ten but having no S-Rank missions to my name... .the expectation was too much. Because I was from the second branch, I was considered unworthy, ever since birth.

I was only tolerated because I wore the Uchiha symbol and increased their numbers in the village. I only gained their traits by luck, but that wasn't enough to alleviate my lower clan status to become a leader someday.

Apparently, the scroll I stole would assist my ascension. It was the only un-edited recount of what I presumed was the female leader. Not only did it recount techniques for chakra control but it detailed her origins as a second branch member―which obliterated Fugaku's ruling that leadership would only remain in the strongest main branch family, passing down to Itachi and then his children and so on.

The majority of the Uchiha turned a blind eye to Fugaku's cruelty that he exercised on the streets of Konohagakure. If any other clan or nameless civilian approached an Uchiha or didn't 'treat' the Uchiha with adequate respect, they'd be incarcerated outside the jurisdiction of the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was aware of the worsening relationship between the Uchiha and the village―though, his only solution was to entrust Shisui, Itachi and me by swaying the Uchiha's opinions of others and attempt to rationalise with them.

The water began to ripple beneath my feet and I gasped. Inabi appeared out of nowhere and punched Shisui in the jaw. I quickly tossed the scroll to Itachi and we turned to run down the river.

"Etsuko Uchiha, you're under arrest by the orders of Lord Fugaku!" Tekka came from above and grabbed for the collar of my shirt again. This time, he swung me around and tossed me into the surrounding cavern.

Getting up immediately, I ducked under Tekka's arm and latched onto Shisui's hand. The brief connection made my cheeks flush red. Shisui's hand lowered to my forearm and pulled back to the water. Regardless of the pursuit, I couldn't help but admire him.

I envied the length of his lashes which were distorted under his unkempt dark curls. At the Academy, most of the girls considered him feminine aside from his broad nose. I never listened to them because I knew Shisui's strength, some part of me wanted him to become a leader.

His high-collared dark outfit didn't bare the Uchiha symbol, an act of resistance against Fugaku to signify not wanting to continue the feud. I admired Shisui for his rebellious attitude and always strengthening our cause so there were no doubts. I was surprised when we first began to break away from the clan―regarding his closeness to Itachi, I thought both boys would wain and begin to agree with Fugaku's ideology, but they never did.

I swallowed slowly when his Sharingan flicked up to meet my dark eyes. Even though Shisui was distracting me, we could communicate with gestures. With a simple blink of his eyes I knew I had to move. I used his back as a foothold as I pulled the Tanto from its sheath. I swung around and stuck the blade into Inabi's shoulder, quickly retracting it to wipe the blood off on my pants.

Inabi cried out as Tekka and Yashiro stopped to check on their comrade. Shisui and I paused as the current surged in the water. A trail of red caused our eyes to widen. Tekka slit Inabi's throat. . .to them, no link was better than a weak one.

_ Is this what our clan has come to? _ I thought.

Shisui tugged on my arm again, pulling me out of my delirium. I nodded at him as we continued to run across the water, joining Itachi on the other side of the river. His face remained impassive as he looked at the blood that ran through the water.

Shisui marked us again and we disappeared.

At the valley, our scent was masked by the spray of the mighty waterfall that roared between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju's stone statues.

Fugaku's twelfth speech over the uprising had taken place a week ago and Itachi predicted that we had a month at the latest to stop the coup d'état from starting. Ever since last week, Itachi had distanced himself from us. Tonight was the first night we'd properly seen him.

Itachi's Sharingan was alert as he looked at me from beneath his pronounced eyelashes. His jet-black hair swayed in its low ponytail, the hair that framed his face blew around him despite the Konohagakure headband he wore. It looked like he was going to say something to me but decided against it.

I suppose he'd fallen back into the 'noble' household mentality, where he shouldn't tolerate those from the lesser branches, but Shisui smacked him upside the head. I couldn't stop the warmth in my cheeks at Shisui's smirk before he pats my back. Itachi knew I _liked_ Shisui, and usually criticised me about it.

"You're bleeding," my eyes flicked down to Itachi's shins where the bandages had discoloured to a muddy red.

"It's nothing," Itachi replied.

Shisui rubbed the back of his head and exhaled. Itachi and I didn't usually get into fights, but recently, since last week, we've done nothing but yell at each other. Shisui picked up the scroll from the bank of the lake and tossed it to me, giving me an excuse not to punch Itachi.

I opened the scroll and skim-read through it. It seemed to be an account of the female Uchiha's time as clan leader. She spoke of the tension that had dissipated since becoming clan leader and that some of the civilians were starting to accept the Uchiha once more―but it didn't give me the name of the woman. I growled and threw the scroll towards the bank of the lake.

"What's wrong?" Shisui frowned.

"It's not what I was looking for," I growled and threw my hands up in the air.

"It could be a dummy scroll like the other five which we almost died retrieving," Itachi folded his arms.

"No, this wasn't a fake, the woman referred to Hashirama and Madara personally," I bit at him. "I'm looking for her techniques on chakra control... .maybe then I'll match you both."

We'd had five other attempts to find answers to the Uchiha 'problem' but all had been decoys placed by Fugaku to stop the resistance from snooping around. We found two the night of Fugaku's proposal, but all said the same thing: 'Konohagakure will be stained red' with the majority of the woman's message smeared or scribbled out.

"Yeah well, the documents left by Hashirama Senju says that the unknown woman left right before the turning point between the Uchiha and Senju," Shisui tossed a pebble at the waterfall. "I mean, Kagami was her advisor, but even he wouldn't speak to me about it."

"I don't get why peace is such a taboo thing," I scowled. "Surely Fugaku would rather have more clan members _alive_ than lost as collateral damage if he starts a war."

"The stone tablet mentions that it will only be achieved through power," Itachi stretched his arms.

"Then what are we going to do, we can't just let your father ruin this village," Shisui narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

The two boys used to consider each other as brother's, but during the past week, that bond that had been in place since birth was practically broken in a matter of hours. I looked away from the two glaring boys and glanced up at the moon.

"We won't do anything, we'll simply observe the coup d'état," Itachi mused. "Besides, we all have to train for the squad trials to see whose worthy of their Uchiha rank."

The 'squad' trials were designed for the Uchiha clan and had been implemented through Hiruzen Sarutobi since all Uchiha, regardless of their social standing, excelled at their classes in the Academy. It was a test of endurance, stamina and strength where families went against each other in hope to elevate themselves through the Uchiha ranks―if your child failed, then you'd be demoted and drop lower from your current position within the clan, whereas if you win, you get higher status and possibly move to the first main household of the Uchiha.

"The squad trials are a waste of time Itachi, you've said it all along," Shisui pouted. "I can't believe Lord Third agreed with your father and gave the go-ahead on the project."

"I've had a change of heart," Itachi got up, trying to mask the pain of his ankle.

Itachi surely did have a change of heart, and it was going to rip our bonds apart.

* * *

I sat with Shisui on the front step of the main branch's home. Fugaku was inside shouting at Itachi about our renegade mission that morning. To Shisui's discontent, Itachi didn't bother to stick up for us; he simply listened to his father's patronising words and agreed with him. It got to the point where Shisui couldn't take it anymore and pulled me out of the Uchiha compound.

It was if someone had taken Itachi and replaced him with an emotionless monster. I sighed but didn't argue when Shisui guided me by the hand towards the Hokage Tower. Heat sparked in my cheeks as I blushed, quickly averting my eyes from Shisui.

"We need to speak to Lord Third about this," Shisui ignored the onlookers that muttered about the 'blasted Uchiha clan' and continued towards the Hokage Tower. "You can't tell anybody this Etsu–Chan, not even Itachi."

My eyes widened slightly at Shisui's sudden bout of affection towards me, my mother used to call me Etsu–Chan, but now my parents had banished me from their household because they thought they weren't good enough for me. So now, I resided in the apartment above Shisui, living by myself.

I nodded.

"Alright," Shisui swallowed and let go of my hand. "Lord Third has asked me to watch over Itachi. The three of us were originally going to be his infiltrators to the Uchiha and report to him about Fugaku's progress with the usurp of power―Lord Third knows that Itachi's sucking up to his father for information, but he's also doing it so we can't get discovered. Itachi is a brother to me, and he wants me to guard you like a little sister, but I'm afraid that Itachi's going to do something stupid."

"What do you mean?" I scowled.

"When the rounds start tomorrow between the lower branches of the Uchiha, Fugaku's going to recruit those that rise in rank," Shisui looked over his shoulder as if someone was watching us. "When Fugaku picks those select few, he'll gloat to Itachi, and then Itachi will relay the information to me that I'll pass onto the Hokage―but I think he'll lie, Itachi's become so unpredictable and I don't like it one bit."

"Then what are we going to do about it? There's no point confronting him since he'll try slit our throats," I clenched my fists.

"I know," Shisui poked my forehead. "You asked me how to acquire the Mangekyou Sharingan a while ago, remember?"

"Mmhmm," I nodded.

"In order to obtain those eyes, you have to kill someone you love... .be it a family member or best friend," Shisui's voice became uneven. "And I think that we will never be able to stop the man Itachi is becoming by simply talking to him about it, he needs to be terminated."


	3. 【章二】

I stood in the shadow of the arena while Hayate Gekko unlocked the gates. He was observed by Hiruzen Sarutobi along with select ANBU guards, flanking a blonde child.

Once the Hokage and company entered first, the Uchiha children began to line up in an orderly fashion, then followed by their relatives.

All firstborn Uchiha are supposed to enter the trials and are usually prompted by their parents to do so. The qualifying age was fifteen and onwards to elevate their family's status―the second branch was always first as they were the weakest and most amusing to watch spar.

Immediately, my eyes found Shisui as I found my seat around the oval arena. He waved discreetly at me. He stood next to Itachi who's gaze was strictly on the arena, once utilised by eager Chunnin. Fugaku protectively held both boys' shoulders and whispered something to Itachi. I presumed words of encouragement.

My parents were absent. Not only were they not considered 'true Uchiha' from their status as second branch citizens, but the fact that they didn't agree with clan politics also urged Fugaku into exiling them. So naturally, I was considered a piece of shit by proxy due to my parents unfavourable decisions.

"This is a no-holds barrel combat," Hayate stated. "Each pair of combatants will fight until one of them is dead or unconscious, or admits defeat."

"As soon as you sense that your opponent is overpowering you, immediately concede your loss if you value your life," Hiruzen nodded at Hayate for him to continue. "Uh, we don't want a total bloodbath on our hands, so there may be cases in which we ascertain that there is an undisputed winner and step into the end match. But I wouldn't count on it. Since the lower branch of the Uchiha is going first, you'll work your way through all entries and then qualifying three will then face off against the qualified top branch."

The lower branch of the Uchiha was separated from the top branch by three isles of seating. I sat in the front row closest to Hiruzen and the blonde child; Shisui sat in the same aisle on the first branches side. He mouthed something to me that I couldn't make out.

"I suppose we better get this contest underway," Hayate scratched the back of his head and gestured to the electronic scoreboard above him which would hold the faces of the two chosen lower branch members to compete first. "Matsudoshi Uchiha, your combatant is Bitsui Uchiha."

Two boys stood from the seats behind me and shakily made their way down the steps and into the arena. Neither of them looked like they were built for fighting. Matsudoshi had to inhale through his puffer every ten minutes of the battle. Bitsui wasn't a better opponent either, neither of them knew how to handle the weapons they were given properly―consequently, Hayate signalled that they both had to forfeit the match.

Both boys were carried away on stretchers. I was surprised that they hadn't killed themselves from embarrassment; most of the combatants from the first branch were up against the railing cheering that the lower branch was worthless.

The only teenagers that weren't rooting for the lower branch to destroy themselves were Shisui and Itachi. Shisui still tried to mouth something at me; I shook my head at him, to convey that I didn't understand. He then discreetly jerked his thumb towards Itachi who had reclined back in his seat with his arms folded.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders at Shisui; he smirked and waved me off as if he'd given up on air-speaking to me. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back onto the battle.

Only four families entered their children in from the latter branches, and all four had forfeited. It happened every year; the lower branches stopped procreating because they couldn't bear to put their children through such acts of cruelty.

The original tradition was occasional sparring matches, but Fugaku elevated the tradition and took it one step too far.

The thought occurred to me that my name hadn't been called―my parents had told me that they hoped I'd have a chance at bringing the shitty branch out of the ashes, but I highly doubted it. The difference in skill was visible between me and the rest. Though, I relied on my ties to Itachi and Shisui to subvert people's opinions on my strength.

"Uh, Etsuko Uchiha. . .your name is entered but you're the last second branch participant due to uneven numbers," he shuffled awkwardly before looking up to Hiruzen.

I only knew the Hokage at a distance, I'd never spoken to him personally aside from a smile or nod in respect. But from the way his grey eyes regarded me, it exhibited a certain amount of admiration for me. He smiled and sat the impatient blonde child on his knee. Maybe Shisui had asked him to spare me out of mercy.

_ Or not. _

"Well then," Hayate removed the toothpick from his mouth and scratched his head. "This means that an applicant from the top branch has to enter as Etsuko's opponent."

My gut sank.

This proposal got both branches in hysterics. The lesser branch swarmed around the balcony of the crescent arena and cheered my name while I flipped over the railing. I grimaced at the amount of blood that stained the dais. I was surprised to see Fugaku against the barrier as well, observing me closely.

"Are there any volunteers to take the stand or will I have to―?" Hayate was cut off.

Despite the roars from the crowd, Itachi's voice could be heard over everyone. The boy stood from his seat as the first branch parted for him to walk down the stairs. The arena was thrust into a thick silence as both Uchiha branches were requested to sit down.

Shisui ran up to the railing, he was about to jump over when Fugaku caught the back of his collar, pulling him back slightly. Shisui gripped the green railing and ground his teeth together―he knew that going up against Itachi meant suicide.

I'd known Itachi since I was at the Academy so I was familiar with his strength. Though, the lines were blurred after he was recommended to ANBU. Fugaku encouraged Itachi and Shisui to train in the ANBU whereas my parents believed it was a ploy for me to get killed, so I had to wait until I was seventeen to accept any offer for ANBU service.

However, the Itachi I'd grown up with and formed such a strong bond wasn't the boy that stood in front of me. His appearance hadn't changed, but the way he held himself had. His eyes were empty and his face held no emotion.

My eyes darted up to where Hiruzen sat; his smile held warmth and nodded his head. Did he expect me to win against Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy of the first branch?

Shisui leaned over the railing, unsure of what to do. I wasn't sure if the pity in his expression was directed to me or Itachi, but either way, by the end of the battle, one of us will bring shame upon our families. Shisui sighed when Hayate lowered the flag to signal our battle.

I turned my attention back to Itachi. I knew him better than what Fugaku ever could, I could anticipate Itachi's movements and his body language―but as he drew a kunai and took a defensive stance, my perception of my best friend seemed to waver.

Itachi was a long-distance fighter but was still skilled at close combat. His strength was Genjutsu and his Sharingan, which I could easily combat with my own. I wasn't going to lose to Itachi Uchiha; I'd rather have him kill me than live with the embarrassment.

Rather than using a kunai, I pulled the short-bladed Tanto from between my shoulders and mimicked Itachi's stance. Neither of us activated our Sharingan, and I knew that in some way, Itachi would hold back on me.

I gave him a cocky smile, which he returned with the slightest upturn of his lips. If I hadn't honed in on his facial features, I probably would've missed it. Was he struggling to keep with his emotionless character or could he just be getting tired of the act?

"Are both Uchiha ready?" Hayate slipped the toothpick back between his teeth.

"Hn," Itachi and I grunted at the same time.

"Begin!" Hayate leapt out of the arena and took his seat next to Hiruzen, the proctor patted the blonde boy on the head and watched intently as our battle began to unfurl.

I immediately felt the pulse of heat as Itachi's fireball ruthlessly tore at me. I smirked and rolled out of the way, I performed my wind release to increase the flames. The fireball doubled in magnitude and heat, blowing out of proportion as a pillar of fire shot towards the roof of the arena, burning itself out.

I didn't waste any time. While the smoke cleared from Itachi's side of the arena, I activated my Sharingan and dropped to my belly when Itachi shot from the smoke cloud, his kunai extended in front of him as if he expected me to do a front-on assault. He should've known me better.

The second branch screamed and cheered to see that someone from their side had the Sharingan.

Itachi hadn't seen me since half of my body was shrouded in smoke. I wasn't as flexible as most girls were in the Uchiha, but my body was elastic enough to allow me to slam my foot against Itachi's back, using the force to push myself up and grind him into the floor of the arena. He surprisingly blocked the direct hit from me with his kunai.

Sparks flew off as we clashed. He had to turn awkwardly to avoid the Tanto penetrating his back. Itachi twisted more so that I lost my footing on his body, he kicked my legs out from beneath me but I was a fast thinker and placed the sword between my teeth, allowing my hands to be free for a jutsu.

"Kaiton!"

Itachi wobbled on top of me, trying to keep his skin from making contact with mine as searing white flames arced around my forearm. I'd perfected my fire release enough to handle it as if it were an extension of my own body. This was merely a technique to gain distance with him, I jumped back onto my feet and rested the blade on my shoulder.

"Your speed is impressive," for the first time in a week, Itachi smirked at me like he was back to his usual self.

"I'd save your breath if I were you," my eyes glanced at Shisui who had sweat on his brow, intently watching each of my movements. I then threw the sword at Itachi; while his attention was on deflecting the sword I slammed my flat palm against his stomach.

In the nights between our argument and the trials, I'd tried to harness my chakra control into specific limbs to enhance my strength. While I was nowhere near the standard of the Hyuga, I was able to strengthen my physical combat by a few levels. While my palm was flat against his shirt with no resonating force, the blue chakra erupted around my hand like a small fire and shocked Itachi backwards like a volt of electricity.

In his moment of confusion at the technique, I roundhouse kicked Itachi back into the wall, pinning him there with three kunai daggers.

Itachi's Sharingan retracted in his sockets as he stared at me. Even the prodigy of the Uchiha branch was only as good as his beliefs.

Fugaku now stood next to Shisui and called down to his son, "Do you think this is some kind of game? _Finish_ this!"

Some of Fugaku's subordinate's booed Itachi whereas the lesser branch cheered encouragement towards me. At least I had the upper hand in this fight, with my spirits lifted; it gave me the confidence to win against Itachi. But my query still stood, why was Itachi holding back so much?

Fugaku's remark seemed to annoy Itachi. By the look on Itachi's face, his anger had turned into disgust, either at his performance in our battle or that I was his opponent. Itachi fought against the paralysing effect from my chakra and tore the kunai from his clothing.

He regained his composure just as quickly and threw the typical Uchiha fireball at me. I simply dodged by jumping into the air, I used the roof of the arena as a foothold and dropped back down to the arena floor at high speed. I threw a handful of shuriken at Itachi; he expertly countered my move with a set of his own.

Despite his attempts to block the handful of shuriken, some found their mark on his body. Three had dug their blades deep into his thighs while the other two that successfully got to him left gashes on his arms. On top of that, his injury from the other night ailed him and he averted his weight onto his left foot.

The cuts didn't slow Itachi down; they almost seemed to roil him up. Before I had time to gloat, he grabbed me by the throat as his clone slowly padded towards me, his Sharingan glowed bright crimson as I struggled in Itachi's hold.

"Don't you think it's time to wander back to your pitiful branch, Etsuko?" the real Itachi smirked down at me.

I grabbed his arm that held the cut and dug my nails into his flesh. His outcry of pain reverberated off the stone walls; it made Fugaku grip the railing tight as Itachi's clone vanished.

I pulled Itachi by the collar so we both looked into each other's eyes. His hard mask seemed to shatter; I could see the pain eminent in his eyes. It wasn't the physical toll from the battle, but the emotional one the village along with his clan had set on him.

"You are your own person Itachi," I whispered in his ear. "You're the only one which can control your destiny."

Itachi went rigid as he released me. He scrubbed the soot from his face and looked up at Shisui; he simply shook his head slowly. Fugaku turned his back on Itachi and sat back down in his seat, his disinterest was evident in his posture.

"Whatever happens," Itachi spoke softly, "I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Itachi sent another fireball at me, I hadn't predicted his movements and it singed the ends of my hair that I kept in a ponytail. My shoulder also caught damage from the flames and I winced. I had to think fast because Itachi came at me with another set of shuriken.

I slammed my fist into the ground.

Rather than fragmenting on impact, my knuckles split. There wasn't even a dent in the earth. I winced through clenched teeth and jumped back to avoid the shuriken. Though, as Itachi stood where my fist had punched, the ground began to splinter. What first seemed like a small crack, began to rupture and split the ground. The crack increased and caused the entire arena to simultaneously combust into a pile of rubble before it spread to the surrounding walls of the arena and balcony. The metal dipped at the carter I'd made.

I sweatdropped. I didn't realise my chakra could produce that much strength.

The cheering crowd muted Shisui's concerned gasp; I just focused my Sharingan on Itachi and the weapons that followed.

The battle came to a halt when Itachi had used most of his chakra through the fire jutsu of the Uchiha, it took pieces of him every time he used it, and now he was spent of strength and chakra. It also didn't help that his cuts from before made him lose blood and his ankle, I was positive, had now been shattered.

I wasn't any better off. I tore three kunai from my arms and discarded them to the side as I swayed. The gouges were deep, and I didn't have enough pressure to stop the bleeding. However, we both remained standing despite our injuries. We both panted heavily.

The battle seemed to drag on for hours, and now all of the exhaustion and pain had finally caught up to us. I'd snapped halfway through when Itachi commented that I was beneath him in every aspect of my abilities, I knew it was a ploy for me to beat him, but it still struck a nerve.

We'd finally given up chasing each other and had run out of weapons. They were either stuck in our bodies or what was left of the arena walls. Blood splattered multiple surfaces including the roof where Itachi tried to cut my eye out. But he thankfully stopped before he came to his senses.

I was grateful that we managed to wear each other down, but now the problem was that we both refused to give in. As if we were both tied together with the same string, as soon as Itachi went down on his knees, I followed. We were mere inches away from each other with nothing left to give.

My legs began to cramp and I winced. I barely had chakra left, but that didn't mean I had no intentions to walk out of the battle as the loser. I then gripped my chest, Itachi had used a Taijutsu technique on me―he probably ruptured an organ.

As I fell onto my side, so did Itachi. There was never a moment in our battle when we weren't faced to face or looking directly into each other's eyes. He blinked slowly at me and smirked, he raised his arm to poke his two fingers against my forehead, a gesture that he watched Shisui do to me.

Itachi panted heavily, unable to create a coherent sentence or words, to speak to me. He'd sustained more damage than I did since he hadn't been around to train with me and Shisui, he was too busy doting on Fugaku.

My arm was draped behind me, but I felt the cool tingle of metal against my fingertips. I ran the pad of my finger against the blade and it pricked me. I smirked and gripped the Tanto blade-first. I didn't care that it sliced my palm open, I lifted it to Itachi.

He must've had a kunai next to him as well because we pressed the blades weakly against each other. We didn't have the strength to stand, and the unstable blades felt like they'd give way between us at any moment.

"You're so stubborn Etsu–Chan," Itachi winced as blood trickled from the corner of his lip.

"You're so stupid Ita–Kun," I replied as I gripped my chest again.

The tightening sensation grew and I whimpered. Itachi seemed to notice and his Sharingan faded back to the usual onyx. I knew that I'd won if Itachi deactivated his Sharingan. We both smirked.

"Don't think I'm giving up," Itachi managed to get into a sitting position.

"Well I'm not leaving without a victory," my Sharingan remained active.

It didn't matter that we were completely worn out, it didn't matter that we both probably sustained life-threatening injuries, it was the mind game that counted. Even though Fugaku wanted both of us retracted from battle, Hiruzen silenced him with the upturn of his hand.

I wiped my palm against the gaping wound on my shoulder. Itachi watched me with a scowl when I knelt slowly and placed my hands on the cracked earth, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Hiruzen leaned forward, _attempting a summon with virtually no chakra?_

Shisui looked like he was going to vomit, _Etsu-Chan has no contract... .what is she thinking?_

From the cloud of smoke, the Uchiha's patron animal, a small black cat sat in the summoning pattern. I sweatdropped, that wasn't what I was intending―from all of the legendary summonings, I expected a snake or dragon of some sort to appear menacing. Instead, I got a cat. At best a kitten.

It meowed at Itachi and flicked its tail.

The Uchiha murmured at each other, unsure if they should be impressed or embarrassed.

The cat reared its back and pounced before I could even blink. With lightning speed, it began to scratch at Itachi, reopening wounds and causing more. He braced himself as best as he could but it wasn't enough. When the summon reached its limit, the cat disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Itachi spat up blood.

"So stubborn," he shook his head and grabbed me by my collar and pulled me on top of him, knocking us back towards the stone floor of the arena.

I poised the Tanto against his throat. I could see the blade faintly move from Itachi's hammering pulse as his kunai was pressed firmly against my own. The slightest movement would cause our deaths. We didn't lose eye contact, and we both smirked when Fugaku told Hayate to cancel the battle.

"I think you should give up," Itachi's chest heaved.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me," my breath came in shallow gasps.

I could feel Itachi's chest shake as he chuckled, but due to that, his breath became raspy. I noticed his eyes turn glassy and less focused, less alert. He'd need medical attention, but I knew he wouldn't give in―it didn't matter to Itachi that blood-stained our clothes; he wouldn't give me the satisfaction of triumph.

We both had something to prove from this fight, he wanted to show Fugaku he was worth more than a piece in the coup, whereas I wanted to prove my place in the first branch and could be a contender to lead the Uchiha into the light.

"Let's stop this pointless show of strength Etsuko," Itachi remained emotionless but his eyes begged for me to give in, not just to give him the title as the victor, but because he couldn't stand the pain of fighting me anymore. "You've lasted this well against a first branch Uchiha, but there can only be one winner, if you forfeit, I'll make sure the first branch doesn't taunt you."

I narrowed my eyes at Itachi and bared my teeth at him. His patronising ways were only to convince Fugaku that we were no longer friends―by pushing me away, Itachi was actually bringing me closer to him. I didn't think he was aware of it but I think Itachi wanted someone to share his pain, to relieve the ongoing stress he couldn't escape from.

"Kill me, and then you can win," I whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

The lower branch was up against the railing, shouting for me to slit Itachi's throat. All it would take was a flick of the wrist and the job would be done, but I couldn't do that. Within this battle, Itachi had allowed me to figure him out―he was hurting Shisui and me for the strategic purpose to lessen the pain, so when the coup d'état happens if it happens, there wouldn't be so much anguish.

Itachi moved his hand that held the kunai. I kept my eyes open as I felt the cold blade skin my flesh, I waited for the pressure to increase but Itachi let the blade go. The kunai clattered to the floor next to him, leaving me with the weapon of opportunity as I half-straddled him.

"I know you've killed before," Itachi's blinks grew longer, proving that he was fighting to remain conscious. "You kill because you want to prove yourself as a worthy candidate for the ANBU, I dare you to gut me like all of the other men you've hurt before."

I winced, "Unlike you, I'm not sensitive. You can't take a life without having the burden of their death on your hands, blood which will never wash off."

Itachi ground his teeth together and with a firm grip, he flipped me so now that he straddled me. I was surprised that the sword hadn't imbedded itself into his trachea right now. I understood why he switched positions; it gave him more freedom to pick up his dropped kunai. We were back to testing each other's resilience now.

Itachi's kunai produced a thin cut on my arm, it wasn't much, but the burn from it made me wince. Mutters from the crowd signified that they wanted a clear winner, and that winner had to kill off their opponent. I'd almost forgotten we were being watched, a hundred beady onyx orbs watched with intent.

"Forfeit the match Etsuko," Itachi brought up the idea again as his thumb trailed down the cut he'd made. "I know you can't hold out much longer."

"Neither can you," I said.

"Stop being stubborn," Itachi hissed.

"Stop being such a dumb-arse," I countered.

"I could kill you right now," Itachi whispered.

"Then what's stopping you? You've had so many opportunities but you've wasted them all. I'm inviting you to kill me, at least I wouldn't have to see your father's smug face," I murmured just as quietly.

Itachi's black eyes widened as his hair hung over me; it looked like he'd lost consciousness for a moment. Blood leaked from the edge of his mouth onto my chin as we continued to stare at each other.

I narrowed my eyes at Itachi as his image became fuzzy; the Tanto trembled in my fingertips. Itachi patted my cheek softly, his brow furrowed. My head spun slightly as I blinked hard three times, my wounds were certainly taking their toll on me. Itachi's knuckled then skimmed my jawline; gentleness now controlled his movements as his eyes softened.

"Stay with me Etsu–Chan," Itachi mumbled as more blood dripped onto my chin.

Confusion and concern washed over me. Itachi never showed his true feelings towards his own family, let alone Shisui and I―to have Itachi caress my cheek with such sincerity made my senses spark to life again.

He seemed distracted as we stared at each other still, I pushed him off me and shakily stood, but his body slumped against me, so his forehead was against mine. He chuckled but it turned into a phlegmy cough. Why wasn't he giving up?

The Uchiha had grown quiet in the stands, they were all up against the railing, muttering and making off-hand comments about Itachi and I―and that it was unheard of that a _girl_ from the second branch could take out Itachi Uchiha, first son of Fugaku Uchiha.

I released the Tanto from Itachi's throat and it clattered to the floor. The pain from my arm and the wounds in my thigh were now my priority. If Itachi wasn't going to kill me, then I might as well die of blood loss. I could be known as the collateral damage of the second branch.

I was so close to collapsing when a gesture snapped me out of my daydream. My pupils retracted when Itachi raised his arm weakly. He gripped his side with one hand as he flagged Hayate over.

"Was that a gesture of submission?" Hayate asked.

Itachi's forehead was still pressed to mine; his black onyx eyes were almost unnoticeable under his long lashes. He slowly smirked at me and said, "I forfeit."

"Are you sure? Once you've signalled to forfeit, you can't take those words back," Hayate said.

"I want you to declare Etsuko Uchiha the winner," Itachi grunted as blood became visible on his hand. "Do it."

Hayate raised his arm and looked back up at Hiruzen for advice, the Hokage just nodded slowly as he watched what I'd do. My attention went back to Hayate, but before he could lower his arm, I grabbed his wrist. I supported Itachi's shoulder with one hand and held Hayate's wrist in the other.

"Ita–Kun you're not getting out of this so easily," I growled. "Count me out of the match, Itachi wins...I forfeit..."

"Uh, this is going to be complicated," Hayate scratched his head. "Since Itachi asked to forfeit first, it's decreed that you're the winner. Congratulations Etsuko Uchiha of the second branch, you are victorious."

As Hayate said those words, the second branch burst to life with screams and whistles of joy. I didn't pay attention because Itachi's back hit the cracked arena floor, his eyes slightly open. He'd passed out. The fucking _idiot._

"No!" I struggled against Shisui's grip as he landed in the arena to restrain me. I lashed at him and tried to get to Itachi's body, he didn't think he could win that easily, could he? I growled. "Ita–Kun you fucking bastard, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"Let it go Etsu–Chan," Shisui supported my weight as I slumped against him. "Come on let's get you checked out by the Medical Nin, Lord Third wants to speak with you afterwards."

"Why?" I winced.

"I don't know," Shisui draped my arm around his shoulders as I limped towards the medical bay. "But I believe is that it has something to do with Itachi."


	4. 【章三】

I didn't even have time to check on Itachi before Shisui pulled me out of the medical bay. Since our trio was the 'resistance', elders of the first branch believed that we were just naïve children that knew how to hold a sword, but as they stared at me with Shisui's arm protectively around my shoulders, I could tell their perceptions had changed.

My parents were notified of the victory as well as my new status in the first branch. No doubt when I return to my apartment, my parents will welcome me back with open arms in an effort to lift themselves into the clan's favour under the shadow of my victory.

As we walked up the stairs, every second branch member patted me on the back, shook my hand or attempted to hug me. Though as we walked to the exit, one person held me back.

Fugaku Uchiha, head of the clan, mastermind behind the failed attempts of a coup d'état, grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me to a stop. His attention was on Itachi who was carried off in a stretcher, he didn't look at me once, it was as if my image disgusted him.

"You were lucky today, I don't know what happened in that arena but whatever you did to my son was something nobody has ever done before," Fugaku said.

"I just know how Itachi thinks," I replied curtly, keeping my gaze straight ahead as Shisui gripped my shoulder tighter, his agitation evident.

"Is that so? Well, I'm _so_ glad you know my son as if he were your own. I'll enjoy seeing you up against an Uchiha of the first branch whom you aren't acquainted with," Fugaku's tone mocked me in every way possible―he wanted to make it known that I had made him my enemy by walking out of the arena alive.

"The rules say once an opponent has won, regardless of who it's against, they can't compete unless they're qualifying," I clipped. "I won my place in the first branch fairly, Hayate already said to avoid a blood bath, the opponent has to be unconscious or forfeit. Itachi is both."

"...Etsuko was it?" Fugaku didn't want to be reminded of his son's failure.

The silence confirmed my identity. No doubt he was going to sign a fake warrant and have me thrown in custody, beaten and killed and then publish it to the clan that I was too weak to represent the first branch further.

"Kirudoshi and Sabako are your parents I presume?" Fugaku continued pressing for information.

Yet again my silence gave answer to my disgraced lineage. I had a pact with my parents, I didn't speak of them and they didn't speak of me―it wasn't that I had disgraced them, but the idea inside the clan was that your first child had to be a son to maintain your branch's honour and seeing that I was a girl, it went against the codes of the second branch at the time.

His Sharingan turned to Shisui.

"I expected better from a loyal man like you Shisui," Fugaku let go of my collar almost dismissively.

"Lord Fugaku?" Shisui frowned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. . .don't play dumb," Fugaku seemed to ignore my existence completely. "It's your reckless mind that's placed Itachi in that arena, if you stopped influencing him then I wouldn't have these conflicting feelings regarding that fact that I can't even trust my first born son―now get out of my sight."

I didn't ask Shisui about what Fugaku meant. It was obviously something to do with ANBU Intel. The thought of the ANBU made me cringe, it was just another reminder that I wasn't up to Shisui and Itachi's standards.

Shisui didn't remove his arm from my shoulders as he escorted me towards the Hokage Tower. Some civilians gasped when they saw all the bandages and cuts on my face, but I blocked them all out―I had a suspicion that Hiruzen wanted to speak to me concerning Itachi's erratic behaviour, but the thing was, I had no answers to give the Hokage.

"Shouldn't you be with Itachi? I heard the Medical Nin are transferring him to the hospital," I narrowed my eyes at Shisui, he was acting strange too, more on edge as if he expected someone to come after him since he told me his secret.

"Itachi can look after himself," Shisui urged me into a jogging pace so we'd get to the Hokage Tower quicker. Something in his tone had changed, he didn't speak Itachi's name with good intentions, but a hidden malice.

"So can I," I jerked my shoulder away from him.

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Shisui stopped jogging while I continued a few paces ahead. "Look, you might not be kept in the loop like I am, but Itachi ordered me to keep you safe―not just from Fugaku and the military, but from the elders of the village along with Lord Third."

"Why would Itachi want to do that, I'm not like his little brother Sasuke," I clenched my fists. "He shouldn't have to vouch for my safety like I'm some poor defenceless child."

The main reason Itachi wanted to go into the ANBU was to ensure Sasuke's safety, but Sasuke was the main reason why Itachi was as reserved as he was. Everything Itachi did appeared to be for Sasuke. I didn't understand the bond they had, since I was an only child born into an unwelcoming family―Itachi never talked about Sasuke, and whenever I saw Itachi walking home, he never had time for his little brother.

If protection was what Itachi wanted, then he wasn't going about it the right way, and even though Sasuke was young, I didn't like how he idolised Fugaku and the hatred of the Uchiha.

"It's not like that Etsuko," Shisui sighed and ran a hand through his messy curls. They stuck up in all directions as he walked towards me, he made sure to keep his voice low, his onyx eyes flitted around anxiously. "Itachi's family aren't the only people he can't stand to live without."

_ What? _

I had nothing to say to that, mainly because Shisui's comment confused me. Itachi Uchiha was the last person in the clan I'd pick to have close friends―hence why Shisui and I treasure every moment to be close to Itachi, yet he's never called us 'friends' directly, we're just the annoying hangers-on that won't let go.

Even though Itachi never used the term 'friend' when referring to Shisui and I, I could tell he regarded us more than mere comrades because he talked to us (well used to) about his family life and his concerns about the Uchiha―Fugaku pressured him to strive beyond his bests to 'uphold' the Uchiha name, whereas his mother simply watched and didn't bother to interfere due to the fact that she was afraid to face Fugaku's wrath.

Most women of the Uchiha, regardless of which branch they hailed from, had the patriarchal ways drilled into their brains since birth. I suppose that was the other reason why I rebelled against the traditions, the unknown female leader of the Uchiha proved that―she wanted to give the Uchiha a rebirth, a second chance to make amends.

Shisui looked away from me and folded his arms. The distinct flush of red in his cheeks showed he was either pissed off or embarrassed, I just rolled my eyes and scaled the stairs of the Hokage Tower.

Whatever Hiruzen had to say to me, I hoped he'd make it quick.

* * *

_** [Time Skip] ** _

Hiruzen Sarutobi ordered me to his private study where he sat in a nest of three plush red cushions. I waved him off when he asked if I minded that he smoked. He lit the clay pipe and relaxed against the plush seating. Behind him were official pictures of his predecessors: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Minato Namikaze. All Hokage had emotionless expressions which were required.

"Etsuko Uchiha," Hiruzen announced through a puff of smoke. "Your performance this morning was exceptional, never had I seen such a battle and to have Itachi come off second best...it was astounding."

I stood in front of Hiruzen, unsure of how to react. I'd never really been in the presence of the Hokage apart from his overseeing at the arena, I didn't know how to apply myself to his compliment either so I just stood there dumbly.

"Please take a seat," he gestured to the tatami mats that lined the floor. "What I must tell you will take a while and I'm sure you're weary from the battle," Hiruzen's beady eyes narrowed. "I can see great potential inside of you and I fear that Fugaku Uchiha is going to shut it down if you're not careful."

I knew Hiruzen and Fugaku weren't on stable terms concerning the feud, but most of Fugaku's tries at usurping the Senju enforced government had all been trial and error, emphasis on the 'error' because all attempts had failed stupendously. Hiruzen's voice held a deep hostility towards the leader of the Uchiha, I couldn't blame the Hokage, Fugaku wasn't a man you could trust.

I sat cross-legged on one of the tatami mats and folded my arms. I wasn't sure if looking Hiruzen in the eyes was a threat to his position so I averted my gaze to the portrait of Minato Namikaze to his right―I could tell by the striking resemblance that he had to be related to the blonde boy from earlier. Hiruzen had left him playing with a stuffed fox toy beneath his desk.

"You strike me as an astute person, Etsuko," Hiruzen slipped the pipe back into his mouth. "I believe Shisui has broken his vow of silence and told you information regarding your fellow kin, Itachi Uchiha?"

I couldn't rat on Shisui, I didn't want to complicate things further between our fractured trio. I kept silent, much to Hiruzen's clear annoyance; he simply nodded at me as if understanding my internal conflict.

"Do you feel inferior towards them because you were forbidden to progress to ANBU?" I remained silent. "Hm...I can understand your parents distrust―being an ANBU demands a great deal of self-control, it's where emotion and feelings are used as weapons. Itachi and Shisui are both notorious in the faction and haven't fallen to your clans darkness―I hope you're just as resilient...but this wasn't the intention of our meeting. While I want to congratulate your win, my predicament runs deeper than clan ties."

I'd heard the stories of ANBU turning into heartless vessels, consumed by their kills which they're forced to make. You could be requested to kill your whole squad if that meant keeping the village safe, but even Shinobi had their limits. Personally, as much of an honour being an ANBU would be, the toll it took on most of the applicants was enough to make my face sour at the idea of it. Could I really kill mercilessly without remorse or empathy?

"Don't fret, the only reason I promoted Shisui and Itachi was to spy, but you've already figured that out," Hiruzen exhaled another puff of smoke. "Like I mentioned earlier, you're an extremely attentive person―you don't let things get past you easily. So, let's get down to business shall we?"

I frowned.

"Fugaku Uchiha has tried to convince your clan that the only way for them to be famed and glorified is through blood, he believes that the village is against the Uchiha in every way possible," Hiruzen clarified. "However, through the years of his threats, he's never been able to get inside information for him to plant a deadly blow against the village―hence why he implicated Itachi into this. He wants Itachi to wheedle information out of me so that the coup d'état is successful, and that the only way to do so was to become an ANBU. I've noticed over the past few months that Itachi's personality has changed and his outlooks have varied; now I'm not sure if this is Fugaku's doing or my own, but Itachi is becoming unpredictable."

"This is when I needed someone to keep tabs on Itachi, so whenever he reported to Fugaku, the leak would then come to me. Shisui was my best candidate because not only has the ANBU operator Danzo Shimura taken an interest in him, but he's close to Itachi and Fugaku trusts him," Hiruzen sighed. "If a clan of the Uchiha's calibre started a civil war―it wouldn't only shake the foundations of the village, but the entire Land of Fire itself, which is why I had to implicate worthy Shinobi to stop it from occurring. Thanks to Shisui and Itachi's work over the past four years since Fugaku's proposal, the plans have slowed dramatically, but I'm not sure how long they will stay dormant threats."

"If a war does take place, then it could open the door for other nations to invade, causing the unrest in the Leaf to spark the Fourth Great Ninja War," Hiruzen coughed. "The Uchiha's selfish desire for power could have caused the deaths of countless innocent bystanders―I can't allow my village to crumble through one clan's broken pride. Even though I believe that reconciliation with the Uchiha is the only way to peace, Fugaku will never concede."

"With all due respect," I leaned back slightly and bit the inside of my cheek to stop the scowl. "Why do _I_ have to become another pawn in your game with Fugaku? First Itachi and then Shisui?"

"Itachi was my first plan of attack, though his father thinks his son is working for him, Itachi values his village more than his clan, just like Shisui does," Hiruzen reasoned. "I implicated Shisui to make sure Itachi's intentions were true―but I need _you_ to protect both boys from Danzo. He doesn't trust me since I revoked his place on the elders council, the sole purpose of your ANBU status is to observe how Danzo reacts around Shisui and Itachi, you will then report back to me with your findings or if anything becomes suspicious."

"That's all well and good in theory," I looked out the small square window to see a black crow hopping on the windowsill. I smirked, that was Shisui's summon, he obviously wasn't sure of Hiruzen's calling either. "But if I become an ANBU, regardless of Itachi's influence, Fugaku doesn't trust me―I'd become the weak link, Itachi and Shisui will be forced to cut me loose."

"I can understand your concerns but I know for a fact that neither Shisui nor Itachi could do that to someone they care so deeply for," Hiruzen clasped his hands, obviously not noticing Shisui's crow outside.

The crow turned its head slightly as its beak tapped against the glass; I could see its crimson eyes staring at me. I averted my gaze towards the Hokage and sighed. Did Shisui not trust the Hokage?

"But my task for you is different from your friend's; you're to shut down Danzo's Root Ops which are ANBU devoted to him―they will be your greatest enemy in this fight. You'll be doing Itachi and Shisui a favour, but you can't speak to anybody about this―if you're found out and tortured for information, you cannot give in. As a safety precaution, I'll place a cursed seal on your tongue which prevents you from speaking out whether it is friend or foe. Compared to Itachi and Shisui, your mission is twice as dangerous...that's if you give your consent."

The crow gave a _kaw_ in warning.

Hiruzen's grey eyes shifted to the window where my attention had previously been focused. He raised a faded brown eyebrow at the crown and then chuckled, placing his pipe on the cushion to his left. Did he find the summon amusing?

"There's no need to be like that," Hiruzen raised his voice in good humour. "Come out Shisui I know you're there!"

Hiruzen shuffled over towards the window and flicked the lock, sliding the glass panel open. The crow fluttered around the office and landed on my shoulder, pecking slightly at my hand. I tried to bat the crow away but it dug its claws into my skin.

Shisui appeared outside on the roof and swung himself through the window, his jaw was clenched as he extended his arm to the crow. The bird released its grip on my hand and fluttered back towards its master. It disappeared in a cloud of black feathers.

"Lord Third, you can't be serious!" Shisui practically shouted once Hiruzen relocked the window. "Putting Etsuko in a situation like that could kill her; we all know how unpredictable Danzo is!"

"But I _am_ serious, Shisui," Hiruzen tutted at the boy. "I could have you stripped of your ranking and have the ANBU interrogate you, this was a confidential sitting between Etsuko and myself―I didn't expect you to spy."

"It's my right as a fellow Uchiha to know what my friend is getting into," Shisui argued.

"Valour aside, it's not you who has to carry out the mission," Hiruzen turned to me, his good humour all but gone. "Etsuko has already raised the point about her safety, but the seal I will place on her will make sure that not even Danzo Shimura can get information. Surely you should trust my judgement as Hokage, I have never steered you wrong yet, have I Shisui?"

"No but Lord―" Shisui was silenced by the upturn of Hiruzen's hand.

"That's enough Shisui," Hiruzen turned back to me. "Etsuko Uchiha, do you give permission for the sealing tag to be placed on your tongue, whatever words we have spoken about you will no longer be able to convey. If you do, the chakra placed in the tag will paralyse you and take away your ability to move or speak. Do you understand?"

"Do your worst," I smirked.

"Etsu–Chan are you out of your _mind?"_ Shisui bellowed.

"I can hold my own, Shi–Kun," I knelt in front of Hiruzen as he started to weave the hand signs. "What I'm about to do is not for the clan or the village, it's for you and Itachi. I'm sorry if you hate me for this. . .but this is the only way I can become your equal..."

Shisui was silent as he blinked at me. His long lashes hid the sadness and disappointment in his eyes, I knew neither of them wanted me apart of this but I was old enough to look after myself without being babied. I held Shisui's hand for a moment and gave him a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"Valiant words," Hiruzen nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Hn," I closed my eyes and opened my mouth.

"Fuinjutsu: Zekka Konzetsu no Jutsu!"

Hiruzen placed two fingers on my extended tongue. Tears welled up in my eyes as I felt a searing pain shoot through my mouth. It was if he'd taken a piece of broken glass and shredded the entire inside of my mouth. Shisui gripped my shoulder as I cried out.

I winced and opened my eyes once the seal was done. I could see the thick black lines that created a forked symbol; I swallowed slowly and closed my mouth. As soon as I thought about the ANBU, the inside of my mouth seemed to dry up until the thought past.

"Shisui, take Etsuko to the ANBU base so she can get her equipment needed," Hiruzen instructed. "I believe that Danzo will take an interest in her quickly due to her Sharingan. However, like you and I have previously discussed...your clan secrets must not be told."

"Of course," Shisui's grip tightened on my shoulder. "Lord Third."

* * *

_**Tonic OUT** _


	5. 【章四】

**A/N: Apologies for the long wait, I was busy with getting chapters from the two quite popular books "Village Fools" & "Re:Kakashi" out. **

**But no worries, I shall make it up to you with a double update for "【章五】" & "【章六】" next week! **

**Keep a lookout folks~**

* * *

I stood at the collection office where a blue neon sign blinked at me. The ANBU behind the counter flipped through my case file before giving me a grunt. Through the slot between the bars, he handed me a box that held my ANBU attire, weapons and mask. He motioned for me to go ahead and leave Shisui by the stairs.

I knew deep down this would be the last time where it would be considered 'normal' with Shisui. He seemed to sense it too. He nudged me with his shoulder and chuckled.

"I trust you," Shisui beckoned me forward.

I complied and walked towards him slowly. The ANBU was intrigued when Shisui poked two fingers against my forehead, Shisui didn't care that he was being surveyed, he simply gave me a lopsided smile.

My cheeks flared with heat. Before he could walk away, I gripped his hand. He turned back, eyes widened slightly. Swallowing my embarrassment, I pressed his palm to my cheek. Surprisingly, Shisui relaxed at the gesture and turned to press his forehead against mine. The metal from his forehead protector cooled my burning face.

"Be safe," I whispered.

"Don't make me worry, Etsu-Chan," even under his smirk, I could see the concern cause his lips to quiver. He slowly let go of me. "Go on, they're waiting for you."

The door at the end of the corridor was opened without the need for me to knock. A man wearing a dog mask with two red crescents near the eye slits, looked at me and then smiled warmly. Nobody spoke as I walked into the locker room―my stomach flipped to see that I was one of the only women.

"So you must be the newbie then assigned to Team Ro?" the man said in a jovial voice.

"Hn," I didn't refrain from eye contact.

"Your locker is at the back," the man jerked his thumb towards a group of metal lockers behind the largest crowd of ANBU.

* * *

_**Time Skip** _

I learnt quickly that my squad leader was Kakashi Hatake, a famed Shinobi who had acquired the Sharingan. He requested a private meeting in the woods to gage my character and abilities. The black skins clung to my body as I sweat beneath the armour.

Without the mask, I was easily recognisable from my long black hair, black eyes and pale skin. I wasn't sure if it was some ploy by Hiruzen for me to attract Danzo's attention, but I made sure to keep the mask on at all times. I'd chosen a bird-like one with two red diamonds beneath the eyes.

I walked along the dirt track Kakashi had directed me on. Above me, several ANBU were sprawled out on wooden beams and in the treetops simply surveying me. Since their faces were hidden, I couldn't tell if they were snickering at me or glaring.

I didn't flinch when the first man with the tiger mask threw a kunai at my heels. I didn't make an attempt to dodge either since he'd designed the dagger to miss. It planted itself in the earth as his comrade with a frog mask tossed a handful of four-pronged shuriken. They simply hit the tree branch above my head. The measly weapons that were thrown in my direction all missed their mark―I could tell the ANBU wanted to see my reaction, if I'd combat them and attack, or simply watch them pass by.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kakashi's voice echoed behind me as his partner followed closely behind him. "Explain yourselves."

"We wanted to make sure _she_ had the skills to be one of us," replied one of the men with a turtle mask. "She's one of _them_."

"Do you have a problem with the decision of your superiors or that of the Hokage?" Kakashi's tone was emotionless, but I was grateful that he vouched for me without provocation.  


"No, it's not like that..." another spoke up, looking down at their sandals.

Kakashi didn't give me an opportunity to speak, his gaze stayed fixated on the goal ahead within the woods as he chastised his group about their disagreements with me in the ANBU. I didn't argue or talk back to Kakashi and his partner; I just stood uncomfortable as they bickered.

He then turned to me, "I'm Kakashi, captain of Team Ro. Now I understand that you're new, but I want you to learn the ANBU rules and formations quickly. However, that being said, you have to prove your worth―to be recommended straight from the Hokage is certainly an honour, but we need proof that you're capable of such a promotion."

I walked over to a set of thick barked trees where dozens of targets had been set up in almost unreachable places. I knew it had to be some kind of bullseye practice to make sure I had precision and a keen eye―I'd trained with Itachi since he was a master of the kunai technique, and I'd actually learnt a few of his moves that I could put to good use in the field as an ANBU.

I had to get a precise footing on the ground and angle my jump so I could spin at just the right degree for the kunai to hit their mark. The ANBU circled around the edge of the trees and watched me. I sucked in a deep breath and vaulted into the air, quickly somersaulting into a tuck position and used the momentum to spin myself.

I had three kunai between each of my knuckles and I released them all at once. As the rotation slowed itself, on my descent I threw two final kunai which set off a chain reaction to the rest of the daggers. Each kunai hit one another and each found their home in the centre of every target.

"We might've underestimated too quickly," murmured the ANBU with the frog mask.

"She's talented I can tell you that," Kakashi's comrade turned to his captain. "But for the Hokage to vouch for a girl of her ranking in the Uchiha must mean something. We can't estimate her abilities to one trial."

"That being said, we can't defy Lord Hokage's will," Kakashi said.

"No kidding. . .she doesn't fit the mould though, there's no existing hatred behind her movements," his comrade put it logically. "Only the Root Ops can be selected by the Hokage, but she's working with us which means she's part of the Foundation. Lord Danzo has his own set criteria for agents; I just can't see her being capable of taking a life."

"Looks can be deceiving," Kakashi seemed cautious. "Even the prettiest of flowers can have the sharpest thorns."

* * *

_**Time Skip** _

My first post was surveillance. I stood on the opposite side of the doorway to the Hokage's office next to Kakashi. It had been a week since my induction into the Foundation and we'd barely spoken. Despite all of the rumours, I never had the courage to ask of the validity.

"So. . .are you getting used to the job?" Kakashi's voice startled me.

"Hn," I grunted.

"You know," Kakashi began. "Being reserved is a good trait within the ANBU, but if you remain enclosed within yourself, others might take that into suspicion. In the ANBU, there's no belief in the past or future, only the present."

His words confused me slightly. The ANBU didn't strike me a 'in the moment' sort of Shinobi. All ANBU that I saw didn't even spare a glance at the other newcomers into the Foundation, only me. But then again, thanks to Fugaku, I was pretty well known in the community as the first girl to ever elevate her family to the first branch.

I chose not to reply since the door of Hiruzen's office opened inwardly to show the Hokage stepping out. He had his trusty pipe between his wrinkled lips as he puffed smoke between us. Hiruzen's attentive eyes slid from my mask towards Kakashi, if his head wasn't at such a downward angle, I could've sworn that Hiruzen smiled.

"Kakashi," Hiruzen addressed my captain. "As the Hokage, every deployment I order is an official one. However, I cannot ignore Danzo's view that there is an underside to this mission. Hence, a separate unofficial team will be dispatched."

"One that the Hokage didn't order?" Kakashi questioned.

"You will work under Danzo," Hiruzen started to walk my way down the corridor. He stopped for a moment in front of me, making sure only his eyes turned to me. "The trust I place in you for this mission is something that shouldn't be lost."

Once the Hokage disappeared down the corridor, a deep hiss voice emerged from inside the office. I hadn't seen Danzo Shimura in person before; I'd only seen his official portrait along with the other two elders on the Konohagakure council. I didn't have to see him to hear the underlying hatred in his voice.

"On the surface, this is a diplomatic mission. We will be exchanging intel with the Hannya Black Ops at Hayashi no Kuni, the Land of Woods. However, I believe this is a trap. Lord Third agrees with me on this," Danzo rasped. "The ANBU will guard the team on the official mission when the enemy turns on the team and attacks, you must kill them...leave no survivors."

"Total annihilation?" I spoke up, out of turn.

Kakashi turned to me so I could see the light of the hallway reflecting on his Sharingan. I swallowed and looked down at my sandals―my gut told me that Kakashi Hatake couldn't be made an enemy no matter what. There was a heavy silence before Danzo continued.

"We must show then that Konohagakure does not tolerate betrayal," Danzo snickered. "Isn't that right, Etsuko Uchiha?"

My eyes widened behind my mask. How did he know of my identity by simply listening to my voice? I didn't think Hiruzen trusted Danzo enough to tell him that I'd become an ANBU―but then again, Kakashi seemed to trust Danzo since he was his superior.

Thankfully, Kakashi requested that I be in his two-man squad to undergo the mission as 'field experience'. When Danzo gave his grunt of approval, Kakashi left his post and started to walk away. I attempted to follow but Danzo held out his arm.

"I recognise your worth as an ANBU, Etsuko. Despite Lord Third's disapproval; I'm tempted to pull you away into my personal Foundation, the Root," Danzo said. "You seem to have the right qualities and you hail from a successful clan. Do you know what this quality is, Etsuko?"

"I'm afraid I don't," I cleared my throat.

"Darkness," Danzo simplified.

* * *

After training at the ANBU base against nameless comrades, I asked for permission to go to the hospital to check on Itachi. Apparently there'd been complications with some of Itachi's internal organs from the force of our battle. Kakashi agreed that I could see him, but as long as he accompanied me.

The Konohagakure hospital was a two-story rectangular building which seemed to cater for every medical need known to shinobi. Each wing was separated into different parts, but for ANBU to walk into a public hospital was a cause for concern seeing that Kakashi and I weren't injured and we were fully armed.

A Medical Nin carrying a clipboard walked up to me as I looked at the wing's sign. The Medical Nin scratched his head and frowned at me, puzzled as to why ANBU would be snooping around his hospital.

"Can I help you?" he asked cautiously.

"Uchiha," I said. "Itachi Uchiha."

The Medical Nin didn't even bother asking why he seemed too frightened to say anything more to me. He made a gesture for Kakashi and me to follow him down the hall and to the left where a room of four beds was. I didn't know there were clan separated rooms, three of the second branch members were in casts or having check-ups concerning their prolonged injuries from the Uchiha trials. Itachi was the only first branch member, another Medical Nin was adjusting his fluids when we entered.

The Medical Nin bowed, "These ANBU are here for Itachi Uchiha."

"Eh?" the woman turned to us and scowled.

I said nothing as I walked over to the side of the bed and pulled up a chair. I then reached over to pull the green curtain around Itachi to avoid my cover being compromised. I removed the mask and looked down at him. Itachi seemed to be peacefully sleeping.

"Idiot," I clenched my fist and placed the mask on the side of the bed, leaning forward. "You shouldn't have forfeited."

As if he hadn't been asleep at all, Itachi's onyx eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking heavily. He turned to his other side to see the dark green curtain drawn; he frowned and then looked to his left where I sat. His brows furrowed deeper as he waved at me to lean closer.

"Et...su...ko?" Itachi winced.

He tapped two fingers against my forehead and smirked weakly. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and let out a long breath, his chest deflating easily. I watched him in silence before he decided to speak again.

"Shisui told me that you were promoted to ANBU," Itachi didn't open his eyes. "Personally, I think Lord Third has chosen wrong―Shisui and I already made it clear to him when my father started to talk about the coup d'état, that under no circumstances should you be implicated in any way."

"I appreciate your concern along with Shisui's," my Sharingan activated in anger. "But it isn't up to you to determine my worth... .it is an honour to serve under Hiruzen and Danzo."

I hated it that I sucked up to the Hokage and the leader of the Foundation, but I could sense that Kakashi hadn't left the room―so whatever he heard, he could possibly relay to Danzo. Hopefully, talking in high spirits about our leader would spark Danzo's growing interest towards me so I could finally get my own mission over and done with. I just hope Shisui hadn't overheard that part of the conversation with Hiruzen.

_She's already referring to Danzo with kindness, Lord Third won't like this,_ Itachi thought.  


"I just came to check up on you seeing that I haven't had a chance," I stood up and put my mask back on. "I'll be gone a few days so keep Shisui company, and if my parents come looking for me... .just _ignore_ them."

"Etsu–Chan, wait," Itachi tried to grab for my arm guards but I shook him off. I pressed a finger to my mask's lips to tell him to be quiet as I drew back the curtain. Itachi tried to sit up in bed but the female Medical Nin sat him back down. "Please, think of this situation from Shisui's and my point of view...what if you get killed?!"

" _If_ I get killed. . ." I walked to the door of the room and placed my hand on the frame. "Why should it matter to you? I'm just the runt from the second branch."

_What has the ANBU done to her? I have to tell Shisui straight away,_ Itachi clenched his jaw. His biggest mistake was allowing me to walk out of there.

* * *

One of Kakashi's old friends had been assigned to the team Kakashi and I were guarding. They hadn't been told of the mission's true intent but didn't seem to care as Gai rushed off towards the border of Konohagakure proclaiming his youth.

"Itachi seems pretty concerned about you being ANBU now," Kakashi observed as we stood on the wall surrounding the village gates. "... .I didn't mean to pry but he was one of my students when he first became ANBU. . ."

"I don't understand why, ever since he's been affiliated with the ANBU, he hasn't given a shit about our friendship of Shisui's," I folded my arms.

"Maybe he's only realised his actions now since being in the hospital," Kakashi spread his arms. "I'm not good with studying other's emotions, but Itachi's just looking out for your welfare. I've noticed that your trio are so closely knit that if something happened to one, it would cause destruction to the other two."

"I think we should head off," I said.

"I suppose you're right," Kakashi sighed.

* * *

There was nothing but rock faces creating a wind tunnel, a perfect environment for an ambush. Kakashi and I crouched on the cliff behind a boulder. We sat at an angle so we couldn't be seen by others but had a clear view of Gai and the Hannya Black Ops.

Gai handed the Konohagakure scroll over first with good intentions. The leader of the Hannya Black Ops opened the scroll and placed it within the folds of their purple robe before handing over their own. Something must've been wrong because Gai kicked the Hannya leader back and tossed the scroll up in the air, causing it to explode.

"Get ready Etsuko," Kakashi nodded towards me as the Hannya Black Ops ascended to the cliff face above Gai.

I rolled my shoulders back, "I'll go in first with a distraction while you clear Gai and his comrades," I waited for Kakashi to drop down the rocks before I started to weave hand signs. "Kaiton: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The large fireball hurdled towards the opposite side where the Hannya Black Ops stood oblivious. The intensity of the flames knocked the four Hannya off their feet; I charged forward through the smoke and continued with more of my chakra controlled techniques.

"Kya!" I slammed my fists into the ground and caused a portion of the cliff to collapse. Twoof the Hannya Black Ops were caught beneath the fragmenting ground and were crushed beneath the stone as it fell into the cavern below.

I advanced on the group and unsheathed my Tanto. With ease, I took out two more but I knew that reinforcements were on the way. Kakashi and I would be outnumbered, but due to our division in skill, he told Gai and the others to flee for their safety.

"Etsu–Chan!" a distant voice called.

I looked at Kakashi to see his mask splattered with blood at high velocity. His body went rigid as he looked over his shoulder to see Itachi and Shisui jumping over the broken stone. By Kakashi's changed attitude, he must've thought I'd told them of my mission.

"Come on," Kakashi shoved me forward, making me stumble. "They're getting away with the scroll!"

_ Damn it Itachi. _

I clenched my fists and sprinted forward past Kakashi. I had never experienced such rage before, was the ANBU truly doing this to me, or was it Danzo? Either way, I struck with malicious intent at the remaining five Hannya Black Ops while Kakashi kept Shisui and Itachi busy.

I threw six kunai and divided them between the four Hannya Black Ops, leaving the leader in the purple robe for last. They staggered away from me, stumbling over their dead comrades as the mask fell. The woman stared up at me, her lips agape. I took no time savouring her death; I plunged my Tanto through her chest and buried the blade in deep until the hilt was pressed up against the fabric. I removed my sword and slit her comrades' throats that hadn't succumbed to her fate as quickly.

"You know too well that you shouldn't use my name when on a mission," I didn't bother wiping the blood off of my Tanto as I slid it back into the sheath. I tossed the scroll to Kakashi.

Why had they been so careless? I expected Shisui to step in, but for him to bring along Itachi, surprised me. Itachi would've never agreed to intercept me in the middle of a mission, besides; I thought he wasn't well enough to leave the hospital.

"I expected better from you both," Kakashi folded his arms and removed his mask. "I trained you Itachi, I'm shocked that you'd break ANBU protocol and follow us here. How did you even know of the mission?"

"Lord Third told me," Shisui growled. "You and that pig Danzo better stay the hell away from Etsu–Chan or I swear to―"

I snatched Kakashi's wrist when he went to backhand Shisui. Kakashi weaned slightly under my grip as I dug my fingers into his veins. Even though my hands were gloved, it didn't stop the pain I could inflict. My Sharingan skimmed between Shisui and Itachi as they blinked at me in disbelief.

"You don't lay a hand on them, do you understand?" I spat at Kakashi.

"I'm your Captain, step down, Etsuko," Kakashi raised a kunai towards me. "You may be requested by Lord Hokage, but I outrank you. You _obey_ me."

"That being said, _I_ will report to Danzo," I let go of Kakashi's wrist and shouldered Shisui roughly out of the way. "I presume you have a lecture to give to these two."

"Fine," Kakashi rubbed his wrist and put his mask back on. "Now you two will both report to Lord Hokage―I'm so disappointed in you both, especially you Itachi, what would your father say to your actions today?"

"That," Itachi snarled as his eyes narrowed. "Is none of your business."

I ignored Shisui's crow that circled me overhead, continuously kawing at me. I rubbed my eyes and saw the blood that came from them, what was going on? I didn't know what came over me; it was like I was acting like Itachi on the week before the Uchiha Trials. My shoulders sagged as I continued walking back to the village.

My eyes didn't stop stinging the entire journey.

* * *

**A/N: There you go peeps, not going to lie this is by far my favourite chapter to spew out for ya'll! Hope you enjoyed!**

_**Tonic OUT** _


End file.
